Heartache at the Karate Tournament
by glitterstar7
Summary: One-Shot Tie In: Set at the end of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie! Kim attends the charity karate tournament after everything that happened on the island. She is still dealing with her guilt after being turned evil, but decides to try to talk to Tommy. Unfortunately, things don't go the way she plans.


_**I'm back with a new one-shot! This one is set at the end of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie! **_

As Kim sat in the audience at the charity karate tournament, she still couldn't believe that her and Jason were dragged back into the ranger world. Kim had wanted to see her friends again, but Divatox had to kidnap her and Jason.

Kim was still dealing with her guilt… she felt horrible that she had attacked Kat and had so callously encouraged Jason to destroy Tommy when she was under that evil spell. It was like the spell enhanced the evilest aspects of her personality… it made her cold and cruel to her friends, who were only trying to help her. She never thought she could be that evil… it honestly scared her. Now she really could understand what Tommy went through after his stint as the Evil Green Ranger. She couldn't forget the look in Tommy's eyes when he removed his helmet in front of her… it made her wonder if Tommy still had feelings for her.

Kim also knew the spell made her act on her jealousy towards Kat… Kat didn't deserve to be attacked. She was grateful that Tommy and Kat had been so understanding and forgiving about the whole situation.

After they left the island, Jason and Kim found out about Rocky's injury and how he had to pass his powers to Justin Stewart. Since Tommy and Adam needed a third person for the karate tournament, Jason quickly volunteered to take Rocky's spot in the competition. Kim had decided to stay to support the guys before returning to Florida.

Kim cheered loudly when the guys won the tournament… she was so proud of them! She knew the prize money they won was going to do a lot to help the orphanage. Now she needed to steel her nerves and find Tommy… she needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him that she was sorry for everything… she needed to apologize for that awful letter and just confront all the different emotions she knew they were both feeling.

The first person she saw was Jason… she quickly gave her big brother a huge hug, "Jase! I'm so proud of you… you guys did great! I'm so happy you won!"

Jason smiled, "Thanks, little sis! It felt good competing with Tommy and Adam, and I'm glad I was able to help them since Rocky got hurt."

Kim asked, "Hey, have you seen Tommy? I was hoping to talk to him." Jason grinned at that, "Kim, that's great… I'm glad you want to talk to him. He's around here somewhere… but he may be with Kat."

Kim sighed, "I hope Tommy will be willing to talk to me… I acted like such a bitch when I was evil." Jason kindly said, "Hey, just do it. You two need to have this discussion… you'll never be able to move on if you don't talk to him."

Jason just put a hand on Kim's shoulder in support… he really hoped that Tommy and Kim could work things out. It wasn't right how things ended between them… they needed to talk. On their way home, Jason had talked to Kat, and the new Pink Turbo Ranger had agreed with him that Tommy needed this conversation with Kim.

Kim nodded in agreement and made her way through the crowd to find Tommy. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found him.

Kim's heart felt like it was going to break when she saw Tommy… he was with Kat, and she had found them in the middle of a warm hug.

Kim wasn't prepared for seeing Tommy with another girl in his arms… her heart ached at the sight. It was a weird reversal… once upon a time, Kim had been the girl in Tommy's arms, while Kat had been the jealous one. Kim felt like she was going to cry… she now realized how much she still cared about Tommy, only to see him move on with her replacement.

Kim couldn't blame Tommy… after all, she had been the one to break up with him. Kat was a sweet person, and at least she was a ranger. Kat was probably the best girl to be at his side… she was there for him when his heart had been broken, and Kim knew that Kat truly did love Tommy. She couldn't destroy their relationship… Tommy looked happy with Kat, and she couldn't destroy his happiness again. Kim quickly turned away from the scene… it just hurt too much seeing them together, and she slowly began to walk away.

Tommy and Kat didn't know that Kim had seen them. Tommy gently let go of his girlfriend, "Kat… thanks for being so supportive."

Kat simply smiled, "Tommy… it's okay. I understand that it was a shock seeing Kimberly again. I know a part of you is always going to care for her."

Kat knew that seeing Kim again had shaken Tommy to his core… and she had seen the look in his eyes when he had removed his helmet in front of Kim to try to break the evil spell on her. Tommy had been hell-bent on saving Kim and Jason… so much that they had nearly lost due to his torn emotions.

Tommy sighed, "Kat… I think I just need to talk to Kim. We need to sort things out… but you know I don't want to hurt you. I hope you know that I do care about you."

Tommy did honestly have feelings for Kat, but he was torn that he still felt something for Kim. It had shaken him seeing her under that spell. Despite everything, a part of him knew that Kim would always hold a special place in his heart.

Kat replied, "I know that Tommy… and I think you'll feel better once you talk to her. I think we all need to just be her friends right now… we really must have hurt her for her to say that she doesn't have any friends."

Kat felt guilty about how she had treated Kim… she had been so angry with Kim for how she hurt Tommy. She should have just been a friend to both Tommy and Kim… it probably hurt Kim that her friends had been so upset with her. Kim probably was hurting over the breakup just as much as Tommy had been.

Tommy gave a look… he had been upset when he had heard about all the phone calls that happened after the letter, "I did tell everyone to give Kim her space… while I appreciated that you guys stood up for me, Kim didn't deserve the angry phone calls. Kat, she was my friend first before we started dating… she supported me when I lost my green ranger powers. Even though she broke my heart, I do want to regain that friendship again."

Kat nodded in agreement… while she hated seeing Tommy this way, he needed to find closure with his ex-girlfriend, "Go find her Tommy… I'll support you no matter what."

Tommy hugged Kat again, "Thanks… I'll see you guys at the Power Chamber later. I just hope Kim hasn't left yet."

Tommy was grateful that Kat had been so understanding… she really was a wonderful person. He felt a little better after talking to her… now he hoped he could find Kim.

Meanwhile, a heartbroken Kim had found her way back to Jason. Jason had just finished talking to Adam and was fixing to leave the gym. He then spotted Kim walking towards him. Jason smiled at her, but then he saw the look on his little sister's face and quickly pulled her into a hug, "Whoa, Kim… are you okay?"

Jason studied his little sister's face… he quickly figured the reason why Kim looked so distressed had to be because of Tommy.

Kim wiped a stay tear from her eyes, "I'll be fine, Jase. I just… I saw Tommy and Kat together."

Jason winced at that, "Damn it… I'm sorry. Kim, please… don't leave without talking to him. I don't like seeing you hurting like this."

Jason could see how upset Kim was seeing Tommy with another girl. He should have known Kim was going to be hurt seeing Tommy in Kat's arms. To be honest, it did bother him a little that Tommy had chosen to move on with the girl that Kim had chosen to take her place on the team. Now that he had become friends with Kat and had gotten to know her better, Jason felt it was just a huge mess that the three had gotten themselves into.

Kim sighed, "Jase, I can't. I can't destroy Tommy and Kat's relationship… he's better off without me."

Kim meant her words… despite her hurt, she wasn't going to ruin things for Tommy. Tommy was moving on… and she knew Tommy wouldn't want to hurt Kat. He was too kind and loyal to do that.

Jason groaned, "Kim, no… if you leave, you're going to continue to be miserable."

Kim shook her head, "Jason, this is my burden to bear. I just want Tommy to be happy… I can't destroy his happiness again. He deserves to move on."

Jason sadly said, "Kim… you're making a mistake. Please… just stay. You're going to regret this one day."

Jason was frustrated at his little sister… she was being too damn stubborn for her own good. He could understand her motivations, but Kim would never be at peace if she left this way.

Kim just hugged her big brother, "I appreciate all your support… I'll call you when I safely land back in Florida. Jase, I just need some space to heal. I hope you can understand that."

Jason sighed in defeat, "Take care of yourself, little sis… don't be afraid to call me if you just need a friend to talk to."

Kim nodded, and headed out of the gym. Jason let out a heavy sigh… he had never seen Kim look so devastated. He truly believed Kim was making a mistake leaving without talking to Tommy. He wished he could have changed her mind.

Tommy finally spotted Jason and made his way towards the original red ranger. Tommy was relieved to see his best friend… he hoped that Jason knew where Kim was, "Hey, bro… have you seen Kim?" He then saw the look on his best friend's face, "Whoa, bro… what's up with you?"

Jason sadly replied, "You just missed her… she's heading back to Florida." Tommy's eyes widened in shock, "No… I was hoping to talk to her. I can't believe she's leaving without saying goodbye."

Tommy was upset at the news… he ran his fingers through his hair as his thoughts went wild,_ What the hell? I can't believe this is happening! This isn't like Kim… why would she leave without saying goodbye? Now I'll never get a chance to see her again! _

Jason hated seeing the look on Tommy's face… Tommy looked so miserable. This was messed up… he hated how conflicted he felt. He was truly torn between his best friend and his little sister. He sighed as he gently placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Bro, she's going through a lot right now. She said she needed some space… but I think she's making a mistake. If you hurry, you might catch her."

Tommy nodded, and quickly pushed his way through the crowd. For a second, he thought he spotted her, but the crowd quickly obstructed his view. Tommy made his way outside… Kim was nowhere to be found. Tommy was devastated… Kim was gone, and he missed his chance to try to fix things between them. It hurt that she had walked out of his life again. He vowed that if he ever saw Kim again, he would do his best to repair their friendship.


End file.
